Communication networks that are comprised of a plurality of different nodes often utilize a single or uniform communication scheme when the network is first implemented. Over time, new technology may become available to provide for increased speeds, greater coverage, stronger signals, etc. for network nodes and the communication modes that they use. However, unless old, outdated nodes can be modified (e.g., via a software deployment) to utilize new communication modes, each node must be replaced to take advantage of better technology. For larger networks, this may entail replacing tens of thousands of nodes in order to utilize newer communication modes.
In an effort to take advantage of higher speeds or other newer types of communication modes, some nodes have been configured to implement mode switching. Mode switching is where a node will actively change the communication mode that it uses when communicating with other nodes. In many cases, mode switching can be as simple as utilizing the best (e.g., fastest, strongest, or other criteria that may be chosen based on the application) communication mode available, and then cycling through the next best mode as need be until a communication is successful. However, this can be time consuming and inefficient, especially in larger networks or in cases where communications are time-sensitive. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient and effective method of mode switching for nodes in a communication network.